


Don't Go

by ancalime8301



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, first line fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-24
Updated: 2008-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo needs comfort, and Rosie is happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> Begins with a sentence provided by i_o_r_h_a_e_l. 125 words.

"Don't go away."

Rosie stopped dead in her tracks at the whisper from the bed. She had thought Mr. Frodo unconscious, ill again from that adventure of his. She returned to his bed and grasped the limp hand that rested on the hobbit's barely moving chest. "I'm right here," she assured him, snagging the chair with her foot and dragging it closer to the bed.

"Thank you," he breathed, his eyes struggling open just enough that she could see him looking at her before they closed again. "It helps to . . . know I'm not there anymore."

"I won't be leaving you," she promised. "You just rest easy now." When Sam came to find her much later, she was dozing in the chair, still holding Frodo's hand.


End file.
